A Warrior's Pride
by Card Captor Lillith
Summary: A/U this is a romance story containing many pairings. (i only put it under b/v for fun but there is some B/V in it). rated PG13 for cursing and mild adult situations
1. Chapter one

~A Warrior's Pride~  
  
1.1.1.1 Chapter one: The Gods Hate Us  
  
THE ROYAL PALACE VEGITA-SEI; 2956  
  
Four-year-old Vegita clung to his twin sister, Chi-chi (A/N: I know they're not related I just thought it would be cool if they were) as through their tears they watched their father batter their mother, she never even tried to defend herself.  
  
" Have you had enough yet? Bow to your master and I will spare your life!" The king screamed.  
  
"I will never bow to you! My mind body and soul belong to another!" Queen Destiny turned her head and spat in his face.  
  
"Why you insolent bitch!" King Vegita kicked her in the ribs and walked away, " What are you two looking at?"  
  
Vegita held Chi-chi protectively.  
  
"Stop your bawling brats! And remember never mock the king!" King Vegita stomped out of the room. Chi-chi and Vegita dashed to their mother's side.  
  
"Mommy! No don't go mommy! Stay with us!" Chi-chi buried her face in her mother's dress muttering "mommy" repeatedly.  
  
"V-v-Vegita? C-c-chi-chi?" Queen Destiny called out to them her voice cracked and broken.  
  
"MOMMY!" Chi-chi held tighter to her mother.  
  
"Yes Mother?" Vegita wiped away his tears trying to look brave.  
  
"Y-you have-e t-to b-b-be strong. L-look a-after your s-sister and m-make me proud. K-keep your honor f-for when i-it is all o-over all a warrior h- has is th-their pride. Both of y-you keep the warrior's pride. I love you b- both. Good-bye," The battered queen's body went limp as life left her.  
  
"No MOMMY!" Chi-chi threw herself on her mothers body sobbing. Vegita picked her up and carried her from the room swearing to never cry again, 'tears are for the weak'.  
  
11 YEARS, 360 DAYS LATER; THE ROYAL PALACE; 2967  
  
"I don't understand Mother! What's a warrior's pride?!?" Vegita smashed his hand into the railing of his granite balcony. It crumbled and fell to the ground bellow. Servants scurried to clean up the debris.  
  
"Would Prince Vegita and Princess Chi-chi come to the throne room immediately please?" The voice over the intercom shook Vegita from his thoughts, "What the hell can the old bastard want now?" He walked out the door and straight into his sister.  
  
"Shall we go in brother? Or shall we make the old ass wait a little longer?" She smirked bright green eyes flashed.  
  
"Lets get this over with but since you lost your contacts don't look him in the eyes," Vegita smirked, "We wouldn't want to find out our little secret now would we?" He pushed open the throne room door.  
  
BLACK STAR ORPHANAGE VEGITA-SEI; THE CAPITAL  
  
Goku and Kakarott (A/N: I know they're the same person but this fits my story line) stood with their backs to the orphanage manager.  
  
"I'm sorry boys but you have to go it's the law plus it's the best thing for you," Maria looked at her feet, "you know I have no choice right? You leave tomorrow. Good-bye boys."  
  
"Screw you! You just want to get rid of us! Yea well we're leaving now!" Kakarott, "Everyone wants to get rid of us!"  
  
Kakarott turned and left.  
  
Goku looked at his feet, "I'm sorry Maria but Kakarott had his hopes up that the last couple was going to adopt us."  
  
"They were," Maria let the guilt she felt seep out.  
  
"WHAT!" Goku was stunned.  
  
Maria was crying, " I stopped them by telling them your birthdays. I did it because.because I was going to adopt you when I got this month's paycheck. I signed the papers this morning you can stay at my house tonight. If you want to."  
  
"You mean you don't want to get rid of us?" Kakarott's asked quietly from the doorway.  
  
"Of course not! I've raised you since you were two it seems like you really are my boys."  
  
DANSEL TOWN; VEGITA-SEI  
  
"But MOTHER I DON'T want to go!" Bulma Briefs screamed at her mother, "Everyone will make fun of me!"  
  
"Oh well! You're going it would be treason if you didn't. Be ready to leave tomorrow!" Ms Briefs smiled, "Plus you might become queen! Bulma! Blue is very in this year!"  
  
"Yeah well I bet I'm the only FREAK there!" Bulma ran into her room and locked the door.  
  
"Oh well she'll get over it eventually," Ms Briefs laughed, "she'll thank me later."  
  
Bulma stood in front of her full-length mirror. Her long cerulean locks fell to her waist, bright sea-blue eyes flashed in anger. Oh sure maybe her hair wasn't the usual black or brown and maybe her eyes weren't black or even brown but that was ok too bad her tail had to be blue as well, the fury appendage was swinging around behind her making sure she remembered to add it to her list of deformations; it was a dark, dark navy blackish-blue.  
  
"This is horrible!" not only did she have to go to the palace but she knew that she would have no chance at being hunted when she came of Age. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"No I won't cry!" Bulma scrubbed away her tears. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two: A Day to Die  
  
THE ROYAL PALACE; VEGITA-SEI; 2967  
  
Vegita and Chi-chi entered the throne room together.  
  
"You called Your Majesty?" Chi-chi asked sweetly, her eyes remained locked to the floor.  
  
"Yes child I did," Dirty thoughts flew through King Vegita's mind, curse Vegita for coming with her.  
  
"Well old man! What do you want?" Vegita glared at his father.  
  
"I called you here to tell you that tomorrow all the 16 year old sai-jins born the same day as you will arrive. They will be trained and those unworthy shall be filtered out. The day you come of age you both will pick a mate from their ranks," The king said.  
  
"What!" Chi-chi's eyes shot from the floor to the king, "We have to what!"  
  
Vegita grabbed her head in an attempt to shield her eyes from they're father and looked her in the eyes, " WE-HAVE-TO-PICK-A-MATE-FROM-A-BUNCH-OF- DESPRATE-WHORES-IN-TWO-YEARS!"  
  
"Oh," Chi-chi looked at the floor.  
  
"They won't all be desperate whores, it's the law everyone your age with your birthday must come," The king laughed, "It's simple. The two of you have to pick a mate when you come of Age, that ALSO is the law."  
  
"Yes your majesty," Chi-chi turned and walked out the door, Vegita followed her out.  
  
"Oh Vegita did you see him looking at me again? I swear I thought he was going to jump me! By the looks of it Mr. frying pan is going to have another dent in the morning." Chi-chi smiled as she swung her arm like she had a frying pan in her hand.  
  
Vegita burst out laughing at the thought of Chi-chi beating their father up with a frying pan.  
  
"You know me, I always bring a little bit of home into a battle," Chi-chi chuckled as they walked down the hall.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
THE CAPITAL; VEGITA-SEI; 2968  
  
"Krillen get your ass down here!" A man yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming sir!" Krillen ran down the stairs. He was used to being treated this way by his drunken idiot of a father. Not only did his father constantly ridicule his mother but also the man was constantly complaining about his height. Krillen had to be one of the shortest sai-jins of all time; surprisingly he was one of the strongest as well.  
  
"What is it sir?" Krillen asked looking his father in the eye.  
  
"You're leaving go to the palace and never return here. I will no longer tolerate the son of a common whore in this house."  
  
"Oh, don't worry father you're not a COMMON whore, after all my mom did bond with you," Krillen said running up to his room and grabbing some stuff before jumping out the window, "even if it was a one-sided bond," Krillen thought bitterly. He flew toward the palace.  
  
THE JUNGLE BESIDE THE PALACE; VEGITA-SEI  
  
Morgan Chase and Daedra Faith stood together on the ridge watching as the palace goons flew toward them.  
  
Morgan smirked, "It's show time."  
  
"This is where we run and hope they come after us right?" Daedra laughed  
  
"No this is where I run away and you stay here, you were born a minute to late. They don't want you. Remember the plan," Morgan smiled, "see you in two years."  
  
Daedra's smile fell away, "You say that as though they're going to catch you."  
  
"They are. Good-bye Fire Sister," Morgan launched her self through the trees toward the men, "Remember the plan!"  
  
Daedra watched as her friend was dragged away. That's why she missed seeing the remaining guards until they were almost on top of her.  
  
"There's the other one!" One guard shouted  
  
"Uh oh!" Daedra shot off toward the palace praying Morgan wouldn't see her, if she did and she fought off her guards in order to save Daedra the entire plan would be ruined. Daedra laughed, "Let's see how fast you boys are."  
  
DANSEL TOWN; VEGITA SEI  
  
Bulma Briefs woke with a sense of dread, groaning she sat up, "what do you want, Mother?"  
  
"Bulma! Time to get up!" Ms. Briefs shouted in her singsong voice.  
  
"Do I have to?" Bulma asked lying back down and pulling the blankets over her head.  
  
"Yes! You're going to the palace; now get in the shower!" Ms. Briefs ripped the blankets off her daughter.  
  
Bulma dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. The second she got out she was bombarded by her mother, "Ok put this on and we'll do your hair and makeup and everything!"  
  
When Bulma finally passed her mother's inspection she hugged her mom and dad good-bye. Bulma stepped out the door and laughed her head off.  
  
"Unhand me 17! I told you I'm not going! Let me go!" Bulma's best friend 18 howled at her older brother.  
  
"You have to go! It's either you go yourself or you get dragged there by the royal goons and they're not friendly!" 17 said throwing her to Bulma, "take her with you. I can't take her I'd get arrested."  
  
When Bulma had moved away from the capital she had become fast friends with 18. They both were discolored; 18 had blonde hair and green eyes. Her tail was a normal chocolate brown though.  
  
"Hey! 18 calm down we can go together!" Bulma said letting go of her friend. The two girls flew towards the palace together.  
  
Bulma gave 18 a strange look, "I never knew we had the same birthday."  
  
"Neither did I," 18 replied.  
  
When they arrived they signed in and went to stand in the courtyard with the other sai-jin teens.  
  
" My brother is such a moron! You hear that? YOUR SUCH A MORON!" A male voice spoke behind them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked the boy, she looked him up and down he was tall with spiky black hair that stuck out in every direction; including up.  
  
"My stupid brother decided he wasn't coming they're dragging in the runaways and sure enough he's been caught," The boy replied.  
  
"Hey Kakarott your brother's putting up a good fight up there," A short black haired boy walked up to them, "Hiya! I'm Krillen, this is Kakarott, My pal Gryphinn is over there, and Goku is up there."  
  
"Hey Krillen!" A red-brown haired sai-jin boy walked over to them, "Did you see the guy in the hood they've got eight guards dragging him in!"  
  
"Really? Where is he Gryphinn?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Up there!"  
  
They all looked up at the hooded figure being dragged toward them. Another hooded figure was already sitting in the corner of the courtyard.  
  
"I wonder who they are," 18 said.  
  
When the guards had landed with the runaways a domed roof slammed shut above them and the gates locked behind a gaudy sai-jin and. the royal family? The hooded runaway joined the other hooded figure. Goku joined the group.  
  
"Everyone look this way please! I will call your names and each of you will come up here to be judged you only need one approval to remain. Those not accepted may return home. Let's begin: Bulma Briefs!" 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three: Judgment  
  
Bulma walked up onto the platform, she bowed (A/N: What kind of warrior curtsies? lol) to the royal family, and quietly she stood awaiting her judgment. Some people were catcalling others were shouting insults and curses. All she needed was one approval.  
  
Prince Vegita stood forward, "Approved."  
  
Bulma sighed heavily as she stepped down off the platform and stood on the other side waiting to see her friends' judgments.  
  
"Sandy Secands!" A snarl looking sai-jin stepped onto the platform.  
  
"Approved!" The king said loudly.  
  
Bulma listened with half an ear for her friends' names and ignored the rest of the ceremony until.  
  
"Daedra Faith!"  
  
"No! Let me go you piece of trash!" One of the hooded figures that had arrived first was being led onto the stage by. Gryphinn?  
  
She stopped struggling when he hit her in the back of the head, hard. Gryphinn removed her hood and cloak and held her up. Gasps were heard through out the crowd. The girl had flaming red hair! Her skin was porcelain white; wherever her hair touched her skin it looked like blood on snow. Slowly her eyes opened. they were blood red! Her tail was red. A red body suit covered her from neck to toes. Her eyes were slanted and shaped the same as a cat's: a black strip down the middle of the red (A/N: picture pinky-red cat eyes). This girl got a round of catcalls, she spun around and winked at the crowd holding her hand forward with two fingers up and spread in a peace symbol.  
  
Princess Chi-chi stepped forward, "Approved."  
  
The girl hopped off the platform.  
  
"Krillen Darison."  
  
"Approved."  
  
"18."  
  
"Approved."  
  
"Dammit!" 18 cursed as she stepped off the platform and walked toward Bulma, who was trying not to openly stare yet get a good look at the Daedra girl, who now sat in a corner of the corridor herself.  
  
"Kakarott Eagle"  
  
"Approved"  
  
"Gryphinn Davidson"  
  
"Approved"  
  
"Morgan Chase."  
  
"I said UNHAND ME YOU THIRD CLASS WEAKLING!" The second hooded figure was led up onto the platform.  
  
Goku was whispering in her ear as he dragged her up. She burst out in sardonic laughter, whatever he had said to her was not scaring her in the least; though she did stop struggling.  
  
Goku left her standing alone on the platform.  
  
"Remove your cloak!" Prince Vegita's voice rang across the courtyard.  
  
Morgan didn't budge.  
  
The Prince repeated his command. Morgan didn't even twitch a muscle. The Prince was obviously severely pissed; he leapt forward and ripped the clasp of her hooded cloak off. This time a few people screamed. This girl was even stranger than the others had been. (18, Bulma, Gryphinn, Daedra, Krillen) She didn't move a muscle even then. Her gold streaked purple hair was tied back in thousands of hair thin braids; the ears of a cat poked through her hair, purple that shimmered gold wherever the light hit it. Purple/violet eyes flecked with gold flashed with amusement at everyone's shock. Her eyes slanted much like Daedra's but instead of cat like pupils she had heart shaped ones! Her tail swung out behind her the same shimmering purple/gold as her ears. Sure that was strange enough right? Wrong! Her skin was a dark metallic olive-gold (A/N: insert Egyptian colored skin) Swollen/full lips were coated with shiny purple gloss. In the eyes of the girls she was everything they dreamed of being, in the eyes of all the boys she was a jungle goddess; the leopard skin full-body suit and green sash/skirt didn't damage the effect.  
  
King Vegita stepped forward, "Approved"  
  
Morgan laughed that sardonic laugh again and smirked before she flipped the king the finger. Laughing she jumped off the platform to gasps and "OMGs!"  
  
Morgan said something to Daedra before going and sitting on the other side of the corridor.  
  
Bulma calmed down now that all her friends surrounded her. Well not ALL her friends. Goku was talking to the Morgan girl in the corner. Oh well might as well try and make friends with Daedra. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four: A World Full Of Pain (Don't you love it when your friends kick ass)  
  
Bulma walked over, "Hello there. I'm Bulma Briefs and I was wondering if you would like to come and hang out with my friends and I."  
  
Daedra smiled, "Sure!"  
  
Bulma led Daedra back to the group, "Hey everyone, I've brought over another addition to the misfits of Vegita."  
  
"I'm Daedra Faith but you can call me Dae if you want. How are yall doing?" Daedra was a very social person she was strong but not as strong as Morgan. Morgan was very special. She was heir to three thrones though even she didn't know it. Morgan had very special powers, Dae knew, because she was a 3rd sai-jin, a 3rd Elvin, and a 3rd cat-jin. Daedra was ¾ sai-jin and ¼ cat- jin so she didn't have the talents or powers Morgan possessed.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about." 18 said looking at the two people huddled in the corner.  
  
Daedra looked around, "Who."  
  
"Your friend. Morgan wasn't it? Yea she's talking to Goku about something," Bulma said.  
  
"OH MY GOD! MORGY ISN'T BEING ANTISOCIAL IT'S A MIRACLE!" Daedra started giggling.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Goku finished telling the joke and Morgan giggled softly. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard; that was the first thing Goku had learned about Morgan. She was always shielding herself from the world. Her deadly grace and heavenly voice were always hidden from the unworthy. She spoke with a sugarcoated voice but her real voice was unearthly, in its musical depth unknown powers were hidden. Everything Morgan did she did with pride and deadly grace; moving a finger blinking it was all done as though it were a dance. No one knew of these things except those that cared about her unless she chose to give them a glimpse of what she really was.  
  
Morgan Hummed softly making Goku want to laugh out loud from the joy it created inside his heart, "You know what?"  
  
"No what?" Goku asked tickling her with his tail hoping to get another giggle from her.  
  
She rewarded him with an actual laugh more beautiful than the giggle could ever be, "I could make a great song from you. In my culture we sing in order to show a person we care or to tell people about themselves. Depending on the way a person has lived their life it can be a gift or a powerful attack. We can tell which by the persons aura," She smiled her full lips lifting only a fraction of an inch, "You have a very beautiful aura, sad but beautiful. Maybe I can sing it for you sometime."  
  
"I'd love that!" Goku seemed to get nervous he was twiddling his thumbs, "Morgan can I ask you something?"  
  
Morgan nodded.  
  
"Are we friends? I know we only met today and everything but I really like you."  
  
"I've never had a real friend other than Daedra and she's like my sister we grew up together," She pouted a little in concentration, "Well I guess we already are friends. Hold still." Morgan mumbled a few strange words then leaned forward, kissed each of his cheeks, and drew a finger down the center of Goku's face. Pain shot through Goku's shoulder.  
  
"OW! What's happening?" Goku rubbed his shoulder through his shirt.  
  
"Shh! Don't worry! I just marked you as a forest brother. You are now welcome in the forest my tribe inhabits. It will look like a tattoo until you come of age. I have one too," Morgan said calming Goku.  
  
"You have one too? How come I can't see it?" Goku asked looking at the tattoo; it was branches, ivy, and thorns intertwined around his upper arm.  
  
"It doesn't show up on girls until they come of age, we're just like that." Morgan laughed.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU SKANKY BLUE BITCH! GO BACK AND HANG OUT WITH THE REST OF THE FREAKS!" The snarly sai-jin girl from earlier was yelling at Bulma who had bumped into her. Daedra was throwing Morgan a knowing look. Morgan was over there in a second.  
  
"She's all yours Morgan," Daedra said leading Bulma back a step.  
  
"Hello Sandy," Morgan smirked her tail swing around behind her fearlessly, "Are you picking on people better than you again? That's what I thought. I think you need to be taught a lesson don't you?"  
  
"Is that a threat?" Sandy snarled.  
  
"If you have to ask you're dumber than I thought," Morgan said yawning. Sandy launched herself at Morgan right before Prince Vegita walked in, "Let's see how long 'Morgan' can last against the daughter of an elite."  
  
The "freaks" were cheering on Morgan while the others were shouting curses and insults about 'insolent mutants'. Sandy was throwing perfectly formed punches, kicks, and ki blasts yet none seemed to be getting through. Vegita heard a crunching sound, "Finally Sandy got a punch in. I was beginning to doubt her strength."  
  
The crowd parted and Vegita was shocked by the view before him: Morgan had a death grip on both of Sandy's fists; she was slowly crunching them in her grip. Sandy was on her knees in agony.  
  
"Time to end this!" Morgan released her grip on one of Sandy's broken fists and with a flick of her wrist tossed Sandy through a solid, stone wall; which instantly repaired itself when Sandy was through.  
  
"Anyone else like to fight the freaks?" Morgan asked facing the quickly dispersing crowd, "I didn't think so."  
  
Daedra laughed, "That was like so cool Morgy!"  
  
"Drop the false persona Dae, it really doesn't suit you," Morgan turned away from her friend, "I'm sorry I know you could have beaten her, personal grudge, I couldn't help myself I mean seriously she was asking for it. I'm sorry. By the way don't believe we've met."  
  
"I'm Bulma," Bulma extended her hand.  
  
"Narrisovala Saen Bulma," Morgan bowed so her forehead touched Bulma's hand.  
  
Daedra leaned over to Bulma, "She said May the trees welcome you, it's a formal greeting that is used upon first meetings. Saen means lady, though I don't know why she addressed you as nobility. Your response should be Daishanna Bithru Nai Morgan."  
  
"Daishanna Bithru Nai Morgan," Bulma said bowing to Morgan's out stretched hand. Bulma turned back to Daedra, "what did I say?"  
  
Daedra smiled, "You said may the forest always guide you to your heart. Nai means tree sister.  
  
"I'm 18,"  
  
"Narriavanna Saen Shin Eightianna," Morgan repeating the process.  
  
"Daishanna Bithru Nai Morgan," 18 bowed, "How did you know my full name?"  
  
Morgan winked, "That can wait."  
  
"I'm Krillen,"  
  
"Laitieais Naen Krillen," Morgan said clutching a hand to her heart and curtsying.  
  
"That means may the trees welcome you. Naen means Lord," Daedra continued her commentary.  
  
"Daishanna Bithru Nain Morgan," Krillen said bowing.  
  
"How did you know to say that?" Morgan demanded.  
  
Krillen blushed, "Goku told me to, he said he just knew."  
  
"At least you got it right," Daedra laughed, "If you has repeated what the girls were saying it would have been very insulting."  
  
The introductions continued with Kakarott and Gryphinn.  
  
"I hope our dorms are close," Bulma whispered, "I'd hate to be with someone who wasn't a friend."  
  
"You mean we're all friends?" Morgan was getting jumpy.  
  
Bulma was taken aback, "Yea of course!"  
  
"Oh good! I've never had many friends before," Morgan was blushing.  
  
Daedra snorted, "That's because you're to antisocial, you follow some of the old ways as if your life depended on it."  
  
Before Morgan could reply Vegita stepped onto the platform, "I know you were probably informed that you would be staying in groups of three. Unfortunately we have had to make that eights due to the amount of people staying it will be four boys and four girls to each dorm. The half of the building under the princess's balcony is the boys' half, the one under min is the girls' half, and the middle and back yard is to be shared. Your lodgings have been listed on this sheet." With that Prince Vegita turned and posted a sheet of paper. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five: Dorms and Flirting  
  
"Come on guys we're in building A," Daedra said turning and walking toward the dorms.  
  
"How do know?" Gryphinn asked as they followed her.  
  
"Because Morgan is already there. And she has REALLY good eye sight," laughing Daedra lead the rest of the group to their dorm.  
  
"So you finally made it huh?" Morgan said using her real voice.  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock even Goku's and he had gotten glimpses of it, everyone that is but Daedra.  
  
"Morgy, hello Morgy you umm just used your voice again." Daedra said loudly.  
  
"Oh oops, sorry guys I don't usually talk with my singing voice. I'm just really excited about this year so I guess I forgot," Morgan smiled, "You can close your mouths now."  
  
Everyone blushed. Goku waited for everyone to go in before he spoke to Morgan, "Did you really see the list from where we were standing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Goku was shocked, "You've got really good eyes. What else are you good at?"  
  
Morgan dragged her toe through the dirt nervously, "Umm. I can sing a little and I guess I'm okay at fighting. I can sew too."  
  
"You guess you good at fighting? The only time your power level changed even a little was when you were yelling at her and everyone else. King Vegita is supposed to be the only one who can do that!"  
  
"Thanks I guess," Morgan said.  
  
Goku smiled, "Did you sew that outfit? It's really pretty."  
  
"Let's go to our dorms ok?" Morgan finally understood where the phrase "as red as a tomato" cam from because it could now describe her face.  
  
"Nice going Goku now she'll never like you!" Goku mentally cursed his stupidity.  
  
"And Goku," Morgan smirked as she opened the door, "This is nothing compared to my other outfits." She winked at him and walked through the door.  
  
"Score one for the G man," Kakarott laughed at his brother's expense.  
  
"Shut up Kakarott!" Goku entered the dorm. 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter Six: Getting Organized  
  
Morgan was blushing when she walked in, "Hello everyone." Morgan said bowing.  
  
"Oh puleez! Morgan V-. Chase! Drop the shy, little miss preppy act!" Daedra turned to the other girls; "you should see her when she's with me! She's a complete bitch and she flirts with everything with a dick!"  
  
"I do NOT!" Morgan said, "Well okay maybe I flirt with one or to of the cute ones but I am completely innocent of the bitch charge."  
  
Daedra rolled her eyes, "Suuuure. And I'm the Ruler of Vegita-Sei."  
  
"Hold on one minute girls, Morgan we are going to go out side and you are going to get out of the preppy out fit. When we come back from the bath houses expect a whole new Morgan. the REAL one this time." Daedra dragged Morgan out side.  
  
Ten minutes later Morgan re-entered her braided hair tied back in a ponytail, even up it still fell well below her waist, she wore a tiger skin outfit. It had a halter-top that ended just below her breasts and a low- riding skirt that was slit up both sides to her upper thighs (and I mean UPPER, upper. We're talking almost to the waistband upper).  
  
Morgan looked around surveying the damage that 18 and Bulma had done in their exploring, "I didn't miss much did I? How long were we gone Dae? 10 minutes?"  
  
18 and Bulma looked around seeing their destructive results on the dorm they started laughing.  
  
Morgan heaved a sigh of relief; the girls still liked her.  
  
"See it's much better to be yourself," Daedra gave Morgan the I-told-you-so look  
  
Morgan threw her the classic evil-bitch smirk, "OH MY GOD I SOOOOO SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO LIKE WHEN WE FIRST GOT HERE!"  
  
Daedra threw a pillow at her, "I do NOT talk like that!"  
  
"Excuse me while I go choke to death laughing at your pathetic defense. Come on Daedra you're as bad as me if not worse at least I wasn't totally faking it. I'm not good at the whole new friend thing, I have trust issues you know that. Well. at least you knew that before we got here and you turned into a hotheaded blonde-bimbo," Morgan laughed removing the sting from her words, "so what do you girls propose we do about this mess. My guess is the boys heard the whole new me phrase Morgan hollered outside where the doors aren't soundproof and they'll be knocking at the door in 3- 2-1."  
  
* KNOCK! *  
  
* KNOCK! *  
  
* KNOCK! *  
  
" Right on schedule," Morgan laughed, "Boys are just soooo predictable."  
  
PANNY: Hey guys I'm just reposting this story cuz it got deleted. I've got the new chapters hidden away and I'll post them as soon as I get enough reviews. 


End file.
